Invincible
by VivianeLadyOfTheLake
Summary: Sequel to Save My Life: Morgana and Merlin have left Camelot and gone to Ealdor, Merlin's home village. When someone very close to Merlin is kidnapped he must go to save her, leaving Morgana alone to battle the darkness within her heart and soul. Morgause arrives and offers Morgana a way out of the confusion. Will Morgana go with her and lose herself in darkness or wait for Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

Jayje: Just because that story ended doesn't mean my Mergana fics have. Besides, this is the sequel! Be happy!

sjritts: Glad you liked it. :) I hope you like this sequel to it. Lots more Morgana redemption.

ClaraRosePendragon: This is the sequel! I hope you like it as well as the first one. I felt that Morgana, essentially, was a sweet and innocent person thrown into a world she didn't know or understand. For her, it would have been especially hard for someone like her, Uther's ward, to discover they had magic. She's a good person, she's always stood up for what she believed in or the people she loved, and she obviously has that very philosophy she told Arthur to use "Sometimes you have to just do what you think is right and damn the consequences." Morgana is very much that person, so I felt she needed to be portrayed that way.

Renaissancebooklover108: I'm really glad you enjoyed the story. I've told you before, but I'll tell you again, how honored I am to have you read, review, and actually like my work. You've reviewed all my favorite stories, all the best stories, and to know that mine made the cut… That's amazing and I can't tell you how much that has inspired me to keep up the writing.

Evaline101: It was kind of sad, but Morgana isn't alone, she has Merlin there to help her. I feel like there will some amazing moments for them. Some Mergana loving.

Tawnifrogmouth: I know it's been a few days, but I hope this is the near enough future for you. :) Hope the sequel is alright.

Mickey.G.B: Thank you, I really hoped I wasn't portraying the characters badly, I was afraid they would be too OOC. Yes, there is a sequel, and here it is! I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Nat-Emerald-xox: I'm glad you thought it was awesome. :) Here's the sequel you asked for!

**Chapter One**

Morgana stared at the small village ahead of them, fear finally making itself known in the back of her mind. She had been here before, that much was true, and the people had truly seemed to like her, but she was saving their village then, not moving into it. Would they like her now? And if they found out she had magic? They had still liked Merlin and they knew he had magic, could they like her as well? Morgana closed her eyes against the fears and the thoughts racing through her mind. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in Merlin's arms and feel safe instead of afraid of everything.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked her quietly.

Morgana looked over at him, trying to hide the fear she knew was making itself known in her eyes. "Yes?" she responded.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Morgana smiled softly at the gentle concern in his voice and eyes, he had always been a kind and caring person.

"I'll be alright, Merlin, I promise. I'm afraid. What if the people here don't like me? What if they hate me for intruding on their lives? What if they hate me because of my magic?"

Merlin stopped his horse and dismounted, going to her instantly and helping her dismount before pulling her into his arms. "Nobody will hate you, Morgana. They loved you when you were here before. They love you because of your caring, your compassion, and the way you helped them even when you didn't have to. They will be happy to have you in our village again. And they will love you because I love you."

Morgana blushed, this was the first time Merlin had ever said he loved her out loud. He had told her he cared for her, he had kissed her and held her for hours at a time after a nightmare, but he had never confessed the extent of his feelings for her. Strangely, out of everything in his kind speech, those three words were all she could focus on. "You love me?" she asked, vulnerability making itself known in her eyes and voice. She watched Merlin's face turn bright red as he stared at her, realizing what he had just confessed to her, words that he had never dared speak before because of their stations in Camelot. Now that they were no longer in Camelot, no longer under Uther's thumb, he had let the words fall from his lips so easily.

"Yes," he answered easily. "I could never have said that in Camelot. But I can say it whenever I want to, now, Morgana. I love you."

Morgana felt her heart swell in love for this simple manservant, and tears of happiness pricked her eyes. "Merlin… I…"

Morgana trailed off when they heard a twig snap behind them. The magical couple spun around to stare at the direction the noise had come from, Morgana drawing a simple sword Arthur had given her before their hasty departure. "Merlin, what was that?" she asked in concern.

Merlin shrugged. "More than likely it was a child out playing," he answered.

As if on cue a small girl, appearing to be only five or six years of age, ran from the shadows and launched herself at Merlin. "Emrys!" she cried in excitement.

Morgana looked at Merlin in surprise. "Emrys?" she questioned. "The greatest warlock to ever live, according to prophesy?"

Merlin hugged the little girl. "Katerina!" he said happily, kissing her cheek. "Where is my mother?"

The little girl smiled at him. "Mum is home, cooking."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, the little girl had called Hunith, Merlin's mother, mum? What was she missing here? She didn't recall Merlin ever mentioning having a sister. "Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin looked at Morgana and then back at the little girl he held. "Kat, go tell mother that Morgana and I will be there soon?"

Katerina nodded and kissed his cheek happily before running off to do his bidding the moment her feet touched the ground.

Merlin turned to look at Morgana, who simply stared at him, confusion and hurt clear in her eyes. He took a step towards her, frowning when she took a step back. "Morgana… Emrys is the name that the druids gave me. I don't use it, I never have. And Kat, she was Will's sister, Will was wall she had left and then he died to save Ealdor, to save Arthur, and she had no one. My mother took her in."

Morgana looked away, feeling more than a little ashamed for her automatic assumptions she ahd made about Merlin keeping secrets from her. "I… Merlin, I'm sorry…"

Merlin moved to her instantly, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her forehead. "You've nothing to apologize for, Morgana."

Morgana sighed against his shoulder. "I assumed the worst about you, despite the fact that you have never given me reason to. Why are you not angry with me for that?" she demanded in confusion.

"You are used to secrets, it's a natural assumption," he shrugged. "Shall we continue on? My mother will be waiting for us."

Morgana nodded and kissed his shoulder before reluctantly pulling out of his embrace and mounting her horse. She smiled as Merlin mounted his.

"Race you?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head. "We would scare the villagers," he said with a grin.

Morgana pouted and urged her horse forward at a walk.

Merlin grinned and caught up with her, riding the rest of the way to Ealdor in a companionable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayje: Awesome, right? More Mergana from me!

sjritts: I'm pretty excited about it, too. Hm… you think you know where I'm going with Kat? Let's see, shall we? And Morgana should just be grateful Merlin didn't get angry with her for that.

MICKEY.G.B: I hope you're happy I got it out so fast, :P lol. :) I thought I needed a cute little kid in the story. She has a key role to play, though. Anyone who can guess her role, let's see what you come up with!

JAIMOL: Glad you liked it. :) I was super excited. The response to SML was just… wow… I couldn't end it there. SML was supposed to be a one-shot, and you guys made me want to write more, so good on you! All of you! Hope y'all like this chapter!

yesthenLucky9: So glad you think the second story is living up to the first. To be honest, I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to keep it up.

**Chapter Two**

Morgana smiled as they approached a small cottage in the village, she saw the door open and Hunith, Merlin's mother, ran out and grabbed him in a tight hug the instant his feet hit the ground.

"Mother," he said quietly, hugging her.

Hunith smiled and kissed his cheek. "My son," she said softly. "Why have you returned to us? And the Lady Morgana?" she asked, turning her attention to the younger woman, who had not yet dismounted.

"I am no longer a Lady of Camelot," Morgana murmured, averting her gaze as she allowed Merlin to help her off the horse.

"No longer… What's happened?" Hunith demanded, concern clear on her features as she led both her son and Morgana into the small home.

"I… I have magic…" Morgana confessed sadly, afraid of being hated by the woman she had come to think of almost as a mother.

Hunith looked at her, seemingly shocked for a moment before she turned a questioning glance at Merlin.

"Yes, Mother, she knows I have magic, too," Merlin said, answering the unspoken question. "I've been trying to help her learn to control hers and use it for good. Gaius and Kilgarrah said I should just let it alone, that it would be better if she never knew the true depths of her power, but I helped her anyway…" he looked away, his voice fading at the last words as he looked down, seemingly concerned about what his mother would think and say about his reckless actions.

Morgana felt the need to speak up for Merlin before his mother had the opportunity to respond to her son. "He truly has, he has helped me so much. It's amazing how much. Without Merlin, I would have turned to Morgause, my half-sister, for help with magic. I would have gone to her side, prophesy would have been fulfilled without Merlin to help me. He is so sweet, and he stood up to Uther for me," she said the last part with a slightly admiring smile directed at Merlin.

Hunith turned on her son, shock and horror clearly written on her face. "You did _what, _Merlin? How could you be so foolish? You could have been executed!"

Merlin grimaced. "I know, mother, but how could I just stand there and let her be executed for being born with magic? I couldn't do it."

Morgana smiled softly at Merlin. "Merlin is no coward, unlike my foster brother," the last four words were filled with a bitter malice that surprised Merlin and Hunith, and even Morgana. "He stood by as his father raised a hand to me, as he backed me into a chair and had his hand around my throat…" Morgana felt tears pricking her eyes, despite the fact that it had been some time since the incident she spoke of. It had made her angry with Arthur at the time, of course, but she had harbored some anger towards her foster brother ever since. And what Merlin had done, risking his own life to save hers, showed just how brave and kind Merlin truly was.

Merlin stepped up behind Morgana, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing a spot under her ear, murmuring gentle, soothing words in her ear. Morgana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her hands over Merlin's, allowing herself to calm in the assurance that Merlin was there to keep her safe, to drive away the darkness in her soul.

Hunith stared at her son and the woman in front of her in shock, she had hoped Merlin would find love one day, but she had never dreamed that it would be with Uther Pendragon's ward, but in love he was. She smiled, realizing that Merlin, more than likely, was unaware that he was in love with Morgana.

Morgana opened her eyes and smiled faintly, sighing as she looked back at Hunith. "Merlin risked his life for me, as he has for many others before. I respect him for that, and for helping me."

Merlin turned bright red again, though Morgana could not see that, as he was behind her. "Thanks," he muttered.

Morgana laughed softly.

Hunith smiled, seeing their interactions she could no longer bring herself to be angry with her son. She sighed. "Merlin, your recklessness and haste to do what you feel is right without thought to the consequences will get you killed one day."

Morgana raised her chin slightly, as she often did when she disliked what someone said. "Sometimes you have to just do what you feel is right and damn the consequences," she said.

Hunith raised an eyebrow. "That kind of thinking will have Uther building you a funeral pyre within a day. You _must_ think of consequences to your actions, Morgana. Uther must never learn of Merlin's magic, or your love for each other. You will both be killed if he does."

Morgana looked down in shame. "I… Merlin will not be executed because of me. I swear that. I will never allow it to happen."

Hunith nodded. "I know you will not. You must think before you act, if you wish to both stay alive."

Morgana nodded.

"Now, surely you must both be hungry?" Hunith said lightly. As if on cue Merlin's stomach growled, causing both women to laugh, effectively ending all tensions in the room.

"Where is Kat?" Merlin asked suddenly, looking around the too quiet room.

Hunith frowned. "She should be home by now, she knew supper was almost ready…"

Morgana frowned, she had really liked the little girl and if Merlin was this worried about her it couldn't be good.

At that very moment the door flew open to reveal a very frightened looking little girl around Katerina's age with golden hair and wide brown eyes. "Bad men attacked!" she sobbed. "They took Katty…."

Merlin looked horrified as he knelt before the little girl. "Zoe, where is Kat? Who attacked you?"

The sobbing girl looked up at Merlin. "Bad men attacked. They took Katty… Don't know where…"

Merlin frowned. "I'll find her." He started toward the door, surprised when Morgana grabbed his arm.

"Merlin," she whispered. "You can't leave tonight, you're too exhausted and you'll wear you poor horse out. Besides, you can't track them in the dead of night. Leave in the morning, please?"

Hunith nodded. "Morgana is right, Merlin. Things will be prepared for your departure first thing in the morning."

Merlin sighed and nodded, obviously anxious, but knowing that they were right. "Go home, Zoe, get some rest and stay home. Be safe and be careful. We can't have those bad men getting you, too."

Zoe nodded and kissed Merlin's cheek, hugging him tightly before she walked outside, looking around her in absolute terror and ran for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayje: Gotta love cute Mergana scenes, don't we? Glad you like it. Of course Hunith is such a mother, lol. She really seemed to like Morgana when they all went to Ealdor. And you can hush, :P being my beta, along with xLadyPendragon, you ALREADY KNOW what will happen. But I have to say, you are an awesome beta and usually get REALLY excited about me writing another chapter and push me to write it, even if I'm feeling a little lazy and don't really want to. If you and xLadyPendragon weren't around this story would have ended with SML being a one shot!

xLadyPendragon: Another AMAZING beta. :) You don't review much on here, but you help me keep characters in line and keep the storyline running smoothly.

Sjritts: I was really hoping Hunith was portrayed alright, I always worry about the characters because I'm afraid of making them too OOC, so having someone say I portrayed them right is amazing. Nobody ever said Morgana was over her anger at Uther or Arthur, not even Morgana. At least she knows she needs to work on it and is willing to try. So glad you caught on to Morgause! It is most definitely her handiwork here.

MICKEY.G.B: Not only is Kat gone, but she's been kidnapped and will probably be tortured… I always liked Hunith, she was so much a mother to everyone, especially those who had lost their mothers. I feel like she would have been happy to help Morgana through everything if only Merlin would have told Morgana about her magic. But she had to be angry with Merlin for telling because it's his most closely guarded secret and he told UTHER'S WARD of all people….

**Chapter Three**

Morgana stirred early the next morning and reached for Merlin, her fingertips encountering a cold pillow beside her, evidence that he had been up and about for some time. She opened her eyes, still bleary from sleep, and looked around, slowly sitting up. "Merlin?" she whispered. She started when Merlin was instantly at her side, pulling her to his chest and kissing her head.

"I'm here, Morgana," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Morgana smiled and cuddled into him, knowing he was about to leave her alone while he went to save the world. _Again._ "Take me with you, Merlin?" she asked. "I'm afraid of what will happen while you're away. What if the darkness tries to take over again? I can't fight it off on my own, I'm not strong enough…"

"You are strong enough, Morgana. I can't take you with me, you know that. It's too dangerous and I can't risk it. There's too much temptation for the darkness, Morgana. You're safer here, more likely to make it here. My mother will help you."

Morgana smiled faintly, she was glad Hunith would help her, but she knew that wouldn't be enough, she needed Merlin's kindness and pure heart to help her fight the darkness within her own. "Please, Merlin?" she tried again, knowing it was futile.

Merlin shook his head. "No. You're staying here."

Morgana pouted at him, snuggling closer. "Promise you'll come back to me?" she whispered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and insecure.

"Of course I will come back to you, Morgana. I swear it. How could I not come back to someone as beautiful, inside and out, as you? Will you wait for me?"

Morgana blushed. "You know I will. I will be here when you return. Bring Kat back with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Morgana. I love you," he murmured against her hair.

Morgana smiled softly. "I know," she whispered back.

Merlin felt his heart sink, he had confessed his love for her so many times, yet she had never said it in return. Did she not share his feelings? Was she content to let him love her, though she did not love him, just so long as he helped her learn to control her magic and protected her from Uther? He had thought he felt her love when they kissed, but maybe he was fooling himself. How could someone like her, someone as beautiful as her, and the King's ward no less, fall for him? He shook himself from his darker thoughts and kissed her head again, hugging her tighter to him, afraid of losing her. Eventually he started to pull away, reluctantly.

Morgana looked up at him, rejection washing through her. Did he no longer care for her because she had not yet confessed her love to him? Did she even love him? She knew she felt something for him, something strong, and she always wanted more of him, more of his kindness and caring, his help and yes, even his love. But could she trust that it was real? Would he really love her through everything? She found it hard to believe that he could truly love her. Uther claimed to love her as the daughter he never had, yet he would execute her if he ever discovered her magic, Arthur claimed that she was a sister to him but had stood by when his father nearly strangled her, Gwen… Gwen was so preoccupied of late with Arthur that she no longer came to Morgana's aid and comfort when she had a nightmare… Everything and everyone around her was changing so fast, how could she be sure she wouldn't lose Merlin, too? No, she decided, she must guard her heart carefully and not give it away, not when she was so uncertain, but she couldn't leave Merlin with nothing, could she? No way to know whether she had any true affection for him or was merely leading him on and using him… It seemed almost cruel to do, but she was too afraid of rejection, of being alone in the world. It was safer to say nothing.

Merlin rose suddenly, feeling awkward. "I… I should go find Kat…"

Morgana nodded, feeling cold without his touch. "Of course," she nodded. "Bring her home safe, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and looked at her awkwardly, wondering whether or not he should kiss her, considering all the confusion he felt about their relationship. Morgana, however, saved him the trouble of deciding as she rose and pressed her lips gently against his in a brief, chaste kiss. "Goodbye, Merlin," she whispered.

Merlin silently turned and walked out the door to find his horse already saddled outside, his mother standing beside the horse.

"Merlin, she's afraid. Her life has been turned upside down, do not judge her feelings for you based on fear. Let her figure her own feelings out first. Go, find Kat and bring her home. When you return, you will have all the time in the world to sort out your relationship with Morgana, only do not throw it away before it's even begun simply because you are both afraid."

"I've said it twice, mother. I've told her I love her, and all she says is 'I know'. What am I supposed to make of that? How am I supposed to feel when she gives me no idea what she feels?"

Hunith sighed. "Merlin, you are easily able to love everyone. Morgana…. She's had a difficult life, and it is not easy to change everything you've ever known, especially when your world has been turned upside down. Give her the chance to figure out her own feelings, do not get angry or impatient, she needs patience and love right now, Merlin. Give her that."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, mother," he sighed, feeling even more confused than he had before as he hugged his mother tightly.

"Be care out there, Merlin. And bring Katerina home."

Merlin smiled and mounted his horse. "You know I always am careful, mother."

Hunith raised an eyebrow. "You, careful?"

Merlin grinned. "I promise, mother. I will be careful."

"See that you are," Hunith ordered good naturedly as she watched her son ride off.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayje: Fanfiction has been acting up a lot the last few days, I'm pretty sure they must be 'upgrading' it. We all know that means that we won't be able to use it properly for a while.

They can't be kissing all the time, :P it's too early in their relationship for that, you're lucky they kissed at all in chapter three. I'm glad you think Morgana was portrayed well in this story, she's my favorite character and I think it would really have bothered me if she wasn't portrayed right.

Nat-Emerald-xox: I take that to mean that this has been good so far?

Timelord-In-Camelot: I understand, I rarely remember to review anymore, even though I try to, because my mind is all over the place on this story, so I find reviewing hard. I'm glad you took the time to review this one, though. I'm really glad you like it so far, that 'great chapter as always' really made my day, I have to say. :) I really liked Hunith in the show, too. I wanted her to show up more, but her not being there much in the show makes it harder to write her, because I don't have as much to go on as I do with most of the other characters. But I'm glad you think I portrayed her well, and there is no reason for you to worry, she will be in this story a whole lot, they did move to Ealdor, after all.

sjritts: You're getting too good at guessing what's going to happen, lol. :P Oh well, Morgause's work IS rather easy to spot. And yeah, she is always trying to corrupt someone, and Morgana is the easiest target here.

For those of you asking for more Hunith, this chapter has a LOT of Hunith. Enjoy!

**Chapter four**

Hunith walked back into her small home to find Morgana sitting on her bedroll, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees as tears ran down her cheeks. Hunith frowned and walked quickly to the younger woman.

"Morgana?" she asked, a motherly concern in her voice.

Morgana looked up, brushing some of her raven hair behind her ear. "He must be upset with me…" she whispered. "He said he loves me, and I didn't say it back…"

Hunith smiled and sat beside the younger woman, hugging her close, surprised when Morgana rested her head on Hunith's shoulder, crying. "Morgana, Merlin is confused. He loves so easily, it is easy for him, you have had a hard life and you're uncertain who to love, who to trust, you don't want to lose anyone else you love, that is understandable. Merlin wants to understand, to be patient with you, he's trying, but it makes him wonder, for all his easy-going nature, he is an insecure person. If anyone learned of his magic, he would be dead, he trusted you with that secret, and that in itself proves a lot about his feelings. He went against everything he was told to do and saved you, told you, helped you."

Morgana smiled a little. "I can't lose him, he has been the only one there for me, the only one I trusted. I turned to him instead of Gaius, the man who has treated me since I was a child, who has been the only one I trusted for so long… I trusted Merlin above all others, why does he not see that? Why is it so hard for him to realize that I care so much for him, I'm just too scared to say it. If I say it… there is no going back, I don't want to mess things up. I'm scared things will change… I don't want it to change… What if I have to go back to Camelot? Things will be different there, we wouldn't be allowed to be together… his life would be in danger, because of his magic, and because of his relationship with me… I can't risk his life…"

Hunith smiled, rocking the young girl soothingly. "Arthur will be King before you ever return to Camelot. Merlin believes magic will be restored, and the required status of a couple will be gone, all under Arthur's reign. Arthur loves a serving girl, Morgana, do you truly believe he would deny you your love, merely because Merlin is a manservant?"

Morgana's eyes widened. "Gwen… Of course… You are right… Arthur would never… He is not his father. But…"

"But nothing, child. You have many people who love you. Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, myself, even Uther, in his own way, loves you. Do not throw that all away because of fear. Perhaps you should practice your magic, learn it a little better, while Merlin is away?"

Morgana nodded. "I should… I would love to learn more before he returns," she said, smiling happily.

Hunith smiled, watching Morgana walk out towards Merlin's favorite place to practice his magic.

Morgana looked around the small meadow that surrounded her, it was, amazingly, perfectly circular and filled with flowers. Heather, Amaranth, Lily's… all her favorite flowers. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her favorite flowers? In a perfectly round meadow? A _magical_ meadow…

"Merlin…" she whispered, feeling tears pricking her eyes. She smiled softly, he had done this, were the flowers to remind him of her? Was that why it was his favorite place? She frowned as she moved to the center of the meadow. Perhaps, if she concentrated, she would be able to teach herself some magic simply because the beautiful serenity of this place made her smile and think of Merlin and the serenity he brought her.

"_Tidrenas!" _ she said, smiling delightedly when storm clouds appeared suddenly above her, opening and pouring rain down onto her and the small clearing. Elemental spells, as well as healing spells, she had discovered were her strong point.

A twig snapped behind her, causing her to spin around. "_Scildan!" _ she said quickly, remembering the shield spell Merlin had tried to teach her, she wasn't certain who was out there, but she knew that she wanted to be protected from whatever magic might be there, waiting to harm her.

A blonde woman, only a few years older than Morgana herself stepped out of the shadows. "Now, now, _sister_, there is no need for a shield when I am here. Tell me, how did you learn to cast such a strong enchantment?"

Morgana stared at the woman before her, her half-sister. "Morguase…" she whispered in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one night! Woohoo! Don't you guys love me? I couldn't seem to stop writing this tonight, I don't know why, but once I finished chapter four all I could think was "No, it's too early to be done writing for the night. I've too many ideas!" But then I thought maybe you guys would be annoyed if I posted TWO chapters, just two more to read on top of the updates on all your other stories to read… Then I decided I'd go ahead and post it anyway, so, here you go!

Jayje: No, I wouldn't call you crazy for that, I kinda like Morguase, too. Even though she is kinda twisted and is willing to use anyone and anything to her own ends, she DID truly care for Morgana, and I can't hate her for that, even though Morgana didn't really get the help she needed to be GOOD. Hunith IS pretty awesome, as a mother figure.

**Chapter Five**

"Who else would it be, sister?" Morgause asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly. "You didn't really think your little sorcerer servant would be coming back so quickly, did you? No, Morgana, the girl is not missing, she is home, safe. He was only using the girl as an excuse to leave you here and run back to Camelot, to Arthur. Morgana, he plans to turn you in, Uther will know where you are because of him. I have come to warn you, though I must admit, I _am_ surprised to see you still here. Did you not see it in a vision, a dream?"

Morgana shook her head. "I no longer suffer from nightmares, Merlin cured me of that."

It was Morgause's turn to look shocked. "How?" she demanded.

Morgana held up the hand on which the bracelet rested. "He gave me this, Morgause, a seers healing bracelet."

"_I_ gave you a healing bracelet, Morgana, yet you still suffered from your visions. How could a _boy_ have found something that worked? Unless he robbed you of your magic?"

Morgana scoffed. "Robbed me of my magic? Morgause you _saw_ me use magic. I still have it. No, Merlin found a way to make a _seers_ healing bracelet, I see nothing now. Not unless I want to. He worked for years on this, even while I was gone, when I had turned my back on Camelot and become loyal to you, still he worked, because he didn't feel anyone deserved to suffer such horrors as a seer, even his worst enemy."

"Then you believed the boy? You truly believe he loves you, Morgana? His closest allies tell him every day to _kill_ you! This, your magic, it is too easy, you will die by his hand, whether he is to be the one dealing the fatal blow, or if he sends Uther's men after you."

Morgana shook her head. "No… Merlin would never…" her mind was spinning, only today he had told her, twice, that he loved her, Unless Morgause was right and it was all a game to him, something he could win. And he had, she supposed, won. He had won her heart, with all his kindness. His _lies_ had captured her heart and made her believe him, trust in him. No, Merlin would never… "You are wrong, Morgause. Merlin would never…"

Morgause laughed. "You have seen it yourself, Morgana, you have seen him. He was so angry when you did not say you loved him today, he wanted you to admit it, all the easier to break your heart once you've confessed that it is his."

"No," Morgana objected vehemently. "If that was his game, why would he not stay until I _did_ confess my love for him? Why leave now? That would be foolish."

"I will show you," Morgause said, pulling a crystal from what had, at first glance, appeared to be a small coin sack tied to her belt. She looked into the crystal, her eyes flashing gold as she spoke. "_Hider eft funde. On pisse ne middangeard_."

Morgana looked into the crystal as Morgause handed it to her.

_Merlin approached the throne, stopping a respectful distance away, his eyes downcast in a manner befitting a servant. _

"_Why have you returned, boy?" Uther demanded. "You were warned that you returned on pain of death. Where is Morgana? Is she with you?"_

_Merlin scoffed. "The witch? She believes herself to be safe in Ealdor, my home village." _

"_You spoke out against your King for her," Uther said angrily. _

"_Only because the King could not be seen to execute his ward," Merlin said quietly. "Sire, you made a promise to her father, your friend, that you would allow no harm to come to her in Camelot. She is no longer in Camelot, therefore, your promise is void, and she can be killed without marring your reputation as a man of your word, nor marking you as a King who shows preference against those with magic. You banished her to another realm so that she could be killed without consequence." _

_Arthur smiled, he knew Merlin would come through in end, though he had been reluctant to reveal Morgana's location at first, her eagerness to learn magic had turned Merlin's caring heart against her, as Arthur had told his father it would. _

_Uther looked at Merlin thoughtfully. "And you will show us where she is staying?"_

"_Only so long as my mother does not get hurt. She volunteered to help, though she loved Morgana's kind heart when she came to fight the bandits, she has no tolerance for magic, and is more than happy to help execute a witch." _

"_Prepare your men, Arthur, you ride at dawn," Uther said. He turned to look at Merlin. "Well done, my boy, you have proven yourself to be a greater ally to Camelot than I had thought possible for a servant." _

_Merlin bowed. "It is an honor, My Lord."_

Morgana dropped the crystal to the muddy, leaf strewn ground, tears pouring down her face. "No…" she whispered brokenly, a hand raising to her throat. "It was all real… He _wants_ me dead? How could he? He was my friend…"

"Merlin is a friend of Camelot, not of yours, Morgana."

Morgana felt the tears run more freely down her face. "No…" She closed her eyes against the tears. She had been a fool. She felt the coldness return to her features.

Morgause watched, a triumphant smile spreading slowly across her features as she watched her sisters internal war.

"You are right, sister, Merlin is only playing games. He thinks to win, to break my heart. I will not be fooled again. My loyalty is with you, as it should always have been, if not for that meddling _boy_, Merlin."

Morgause smiled. "There, my sister, your heart is nothing to be trifled with, do not give it away so easily to someone like that boy."

Morgana shook her head, angrily wiping away her tears, though more fell quickly, replacing those she brushed away. "I will give my heart to no one," she vowed.

"As is wise," Morgause agreed. "Shall we leave this place?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes."

"Your things?" Morgause asked. "Do you wish to fetch them?"

Morgana smirked, tilting her chin up. "No, I've no need of them. Let Merlin keep them, sentimental fool that he is."

Morgause nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "Very well." She grasped Morgana's wrist, nodding for Morgana to follow suit. Once Morgana's hand was tightly clasped about her wrist, Morgause's flickered gold as she chanted. _Bedyrne Us! Astyre us panonweard!" _


	6. Chapter 6

Jayje: I'm glad you think it's all set up perfectly, seeing as you know all our plans. :) I hope it continues to work out right.

sjritts: I can't seem to hate Morgause, for all her evil ways and using Morgana, she does actually love her sister, besides, she's kinda cool evil. Lol.

How tragic is this, guys? Morgana has gone back with Morgause…. Merlin will be heartbroken. :(

**Chapter Six**

Morgana started to toss and turn in her sleep, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she dreamt of the day Merlin had poisoned her, the day her life had changed. She had loved him, truly loved him, and all that he had stood for. She had been grateful for his thwarting her assassination of Uther, in a way. She had wanted him off the throne, though she wasn't certain she wanted to be the one to kill him. Merlin had stopped her, so many times, from becoming the monster Morgause had tried to turn her into, or so she had felt at the time.

Morgana jerked awake, tears pouring down her face as she turned over, burying her face in the pillow as her body was wracked with sobs, displaying her anguish over losing everything.

"Why…?" She whispered brokenly. "Please, Merlin… Do not let this be true…"

Morgana tried to keep her sobs and anguished words quiet, knowing Morgause would be angry with her for showing weakness, for allowing Merlin to have any kind of hold over her. All she wanted was to scream her anger and the agony within her heart, but she dared not.

She had opened the magical connection between her mind and Merlin's without realizing.

_Why can you never truly save me, Merlin? Why must everything be a lie?_

_Gana? _She heard his voice speak in her mind, causing her to jump. _What's wrong? Why are you crying? What's all lies? _

Morgana closed her eyes. _Morgause showed me, Merlin. You went to Uther, you betrayed me. _

_Betrayed you? Went to Uther? What are you talking about? Gana, I would never do that to you. I want to help you, I love you._

Morgana felt more tears well in her eyes, angered by his declaration of love, he was trying to get under her skin, trying to make her forget. _Do not lie to me, Merlin. I know the truth._ Her mind whispered brokenly to him before she closed off their connection and crying harder into her pillows.

Merlin frowned as he rode back toward Ealdor, Katerina seated comfortably in front of him on the horse. His conversation with Morgana through their minds left him confused. Where was she? When had she seen Morgause? How had she seen him go to Uther when no such thing had happened, and would _never_ happen. He would die before he would turn her over to such a tyrant, besides, Uther had made it crystal clear, if he ever returned to Camelot, he was as good as dead. How could she think he would betray her that way?

Kat turned her head to look up at him in confusion. "Merlin? Why are you sad?" she asked with the innocence only a child could have, "Is the nice black haired lady mad at you?"

Merlin smiled softly at the child, she herself had some magical ability and had chosen to learn a bit more, asking Merlin to teach her good magic, which he had agreed to do as long as they were in Ealdor.

"I suppose she is," he acknowledged sadly.

"Why?"

"Someone bad lied to her and made her believe I did something very bad."

Katerina giggled. "Merlin do bad?" she asked. "Never!"

Merlin smiled at her complete and utter belief that he could never, and would never, do anything bad. If she knew he had poisoned Morgana… had _killed_ her… refused to help her… That _he _was the reason she had turned evil… He shook his head, desperate to shake that dark train of thought. He had to find Morgana and bring her back to him, back to the side she belonged on. He knew there was darkness in her heart, as there was in everyone's heart, but he knew that she could overcome it with help.

He felt that he was the prime example of the darkness within someone, his poisoning of Morgana being the first, and only, thing he could think of.

He opened his end of their mental connection, hoping that she would at least hear him this one time. _Gana,_ he whispered to her mind. _Please come back to me… I love you… _

He felt, rather than heard, the sobs wracking her body, the confusion flooding her mind. If he could only find her…

Merlin rode into Ealdor, Katerina sitting in front of him, and smiled at the relieved smiles most of the people of Ealdor sent his way. He knew they were glad he was home safe, but even more glad that he had brought the little girl everyone loved so well back safely. Now that he had brought Kat back, he could focus entirely on finding and saving Morgana. Again.

Hunith came out of her small home when she heard the commotion Merlin's return had brought about, she took Kat from Merlin and watched as her son dismounted at the same time as she was hugging the childe tightly. "Merlin… Morgana is gone…"

Merlin nodded silently, seeing the tear stains on his mother's cheeks. He knew his mother would feel as though she were somehow responsible for Morgana's disappearance. "When did she leave?"

Hunith raised an eyebrow at her son. "Leave? You believe she went of her own accord?"

"I know she did, mother. Morgause came to speak with her. I've heard about it from Morgana already."

"You saw her but failed to bring her back?" his mother demanded angrily.

"I didn't see her, mother. We have a mental connection, as any with magic do, she spoke to me through it, though I don't believe she realized at first that she had."

Hunith nodded. "Find her, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and hugged his mother. "I plan on it, mother. I will not leave her alone again."

Morgana stared vacantly at the wall in front of her, she had been almost like a zombie since she had returned to her small hovel, at Morgause's insistence. Morgause said Morgana needed to go back to her 'home', the hovel, and straighten it up, make it a livable space again. Morgana had done this, only because it gave her time to be away from Morgause, time to think about her choices and wonder if they had been the right ones. Had Morgause been right and Merlin gone to betray her to Uther and have her killed, as in the vision she had seen in the crystal? Or had Merlin been telling the truth? She frowned. If Katerina had truly been in Ealdor, the whole village wouldn't have been so upset. Perhaps Merlin was being honest… Perhaps he truly _did_ love her and she was being a fool.

She felt tears pricking her eyes as she heard his voice whisper through their mental connection again. _My love, my heart, is yours for an eternity. _She had thought, truly thought, that he loved her. She knew she loved him. His whispers reminded her of that. She felt a burning sensation, searing her lower back and lurched from the chair, startled when the burning stopped as suddenly as it had begun. She went to the full length mirror and hastily undid the laces of her dress, allowing it to fall open at the back, the sleeves sliding over her shoulders, she used one arm to keep the fabric covering her breasts, looking over one shoulder at her back in the mirror. She saw words scrawled in a beautiful script across her lower back, _Fy nghariad, fy nghalon, yn eich un chi am dragwyddoldeb. _She felt more tears in her eyes, the words were in welsh, her native tongue. They were the very words he had just spoken to her mind.

Morgana frowned, she had heard of such things happening, read of them, but only if both people truly loved each other. She frowned and laced her dress back up before curling back up in her chair. Unthinkingly she opened her mind up to his. _My heart, no matter broken, has always belonged to you._ She whispered sadly to him.

Merlin was jerked from a peaceful sleep by a burning on his lower back. Confused, he got up, going to the mirror his mother had hung on the wall when he was a child, he pulled his shirt up to see the words scrawled in magical ink across his back. _Mae fy nghalon, fodd bynnag dorri, bob amser wedi perthyn i chi. _He smiled softly, realizing that these were the words he had heard spoken in his mind, by her voice, moments earlier, he had thought it was a dream, but now he knew. He loved her, and she loved him. He put his boots on and crept out into the night, looking up at the sky, surprised to see how many stars were visible in the sky tonight.

He saddled his horse and rode off into the night, determined to find his love, _his_ Morgana.


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in the same night? AGAIN? Aren't you a lucky bunch!

xLadyPendragon: You helped me with these past two chapters and helped me make sure they were ready to be posted. You are AWESOME.

sjritts: Glad you agree about Morgause. :P I'm glad Kat's ok, too, I wasn't sure at first if she would be, it took a while to make up my mind.

JayJe: Perhaps they will kiss soon! We shall see. Yes, they're both figuring out what happened, what Morgause did to her.

Our beloved warlock, Merlin, is off to find and rescue his Morgana! We shall see what happens. But.. Poor Merlin doesn't know where Morgana is… However will he save her?

**Chapter Seven**

_Morgana smiled softly as Merlin's fingers tenderly traced her face, from her temple to her jaw and back, his sapphire eyes gazing lovingly into her emerald ones. He leaned closer to her, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke "Fy nghariad, fy nghalon, yn eich un chi am dragwyddoldeb," he whispered. _

_Morgana felt tears well in her eyes as her heart swelled inside her chest, the magical brand on her back spreading warmth through her body, driving away the dark madness that threatened to consume her. "Merlin…" she whispered. "This brand, this… confirmation of our love… _this_ is all it took for the madness to leave me?"_

_Merlin smiled softly, kissing her gently. "Yes, fy nghariad," he whispered. _

_Morgana felt a blush warm her cheeks. She loved how his every endearment was spoken in welsh, it made her feel safer somehow, reminded of home, of Cornwall. _

"_Then why did this not happen before? Why did we not brand each other sooner?"_

"_Fy Nghariad," he murmured with a soft smile. "I do not think…" his voice trailed off as pain flooded his features, a sword pushing its way through his body and clothes far too easily for her liking. _

"_No!" she screamed. "No! Merlin!"_

_She stared in horror as Merlin was run through from behind. As his body fell forward, towards her, the wielder of the sword was revealed to be Arthur. _

"_Arthur… How could you?" she demanded, kneeling by Merlin's side, stroking his dark hair away from his forehead as he gasped for breath. _

_Arthur stared coldly at her. "You are the enemy, Morgana. He was _kissing_ you! That makes him a traitor to Camelot. Traitors die." _

"_After a fair trial!" she screeched, rising to her feet, her eyes flashing gold. It was only then that Arthur noticed a slight bulge against the fabric of her gown. His eyes flickered back to hers. _

"_Morgana… Are you…? How…? You are with child?" _

_Morgana tilted her chin up in defiance. "Yes, Arthur, I am. Now will you kill me? Run a sword through my gut so callously as you did Merlin's? Readily _murder_ your niece or nephew? All because I acted on a madness Morgause forced me into? A madness _Merlin _cured?"_

_Arthur glared at her, his sword poised at her heart. "You tried to kill us all, Morgana. Your life is forfeit, only because I must protect my people."_

"_I am no longer a threat to your people, Arthur. Or, I wasn't, not until you murdered fy nghariad!" _

_Arthur frowned in confusion. "Murdered what?"_

_Morgana laughed darkly. "Not what, Arthur, _who_. Have you forgotten my lessons to you on welsh when we were children?"_

_Arthur glared and pressed his sword against her skin slightly harder, causing a trickle of blood to start running down her chest. _

"_Do it," she said, her eyes blazing. "Kill me. Kill mine and Merlin's child."_

_She saw Arthur's eyes go blank with shock as he ran the sword through her chest._

Morgana jerked awake with a scream, tears running down her face as she grasped her wrist, missing the feel of the cool metal that once dwelt there, the cool metal of Merlin's bracelet. The very bracelet Morgause had taken from her. Morgana had not missed her visions, and ever since she came back to her hovel she had dreamt nightly of Merlin's death, but always and only after dreaming of their confessions of love for one another, their realization that the brands were what would bring her back from her madness. She was right…. Morgause had lied to her. She _had_ been a fool, but not for giving her heart to Merlin, but for trusting Morgause. "I am sorry, Merlin…" she whispered, knowing he would be unable to hear her.

She opened her connection to Morgause.

_Sister?_ Morgause asked in surprise. _Are you well?_

_I am wonderful, Morgause. I am leaving. You do not have my loyalty, and you never will. _

She cut off the connection before Morgause had the chance to reply.

_Merlin?_ She whispered, opening their mental connection. She heard his sigh of relief.

_Morgana… I've been trying to reach you… I'm coming for you._ He answered instantly.

_What? No! Merlin, you can't. I… I've had a nightmare…_

_I know, _he replied. _You've blocked everything but the nightmares. I still see those. I got your bracelet back. Morgause is wounded. She is alive, but injured. She will be fine._

Morgana felt tears run down her face. _Oh, Merlin… The… You know of the brandings in the vision, then?_

_Of course. _She could have sworn he laughed. _I've one of them on my back._

_As have I. They are only there because we love each other, Merlin. She lied to me, tricked me…_

_I know she did. Gana, where are you?_

_The hovel. _

She felt disgust through Merlin's mind. Yes, she had known how much he hated the place, but it was the only place she had to go when she left him, left Camelot.

_I know how you hate it, Merlin, but I'd nowhere else to go. _

_I thought that was where you would be. I can see it._

Morgana leapt from her chair and raced out the door, seeing Merlin's horse approaching. He had barely dismounted before her arms were around his neck, her lips on his. "Merlin, I have missed you. I am _so_ sorry for believing her, for leaving…"

Merlin held her close, stroking her hair. "Gana, my beautiful Gana, why must you doubt me so? I love you, you are my life and world, _never_ doubt that."

"Never again," she promised. "Take me back to Ealdor?" she pleaded.

Merlin smiled. "Of course, fy nghariad," he answered.

Morgana smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you, Merlin."

Merlin pulled away long enough to saddle her horse, then he helped her mount her horse and they rode for Ealdor, for _home._

"Morgana, I am sorry… for everything. I love you. I never wanted you to hurt, you should know that. I don't know what she showed you, told you, to make you turn against me, but I hate everything she has done to you. Please, Morgana, let me help you?"

Morgana nodded. "Of course, fy nghariad," she whispered, reaching across the small space to entwine their fingers.

Merlin smiled and looked at their joined hands, wondering when he had fallen for someone so lovely as Morgana, but more importantly, how _Morgana_ had ever fallen for him. The most beautiful woman in all of Camelot had fallen for him, he was a lucky man and he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

JayJe: Glad you liked the kiss, I thought it was sweet. :) Something I can totally see from our magical couple here. Arthur seems to be killing Merlin an awful lot in her nightmares of late, doesn't he? Well, if you were ever on, :P lol.

Emeris 96: Glad you like the story. :) I try to post at least a chapter every day, or two if possible.

MICKEY.G.B: Glad you're back! I was afraid I had scared off one of my best reviewers! I'm glad you liked all the chapters that have been posted in your absence, lol. Yep, Morgana IS back with Merlin, which is AWESOME. But I think it's even better that she saved herself from this, in a way.

sjritts: I don't know if we'll see any more Morgause… I hardly think she's done with Morgana yet. She knows Morgana is vulnerable…

**Chapter Eight**

Merlin kept glancing at Morgana, seeing the happy smile gracing her lips. It was a sight he had missed for some time now, a calm and happy look on her face, in her eyes. Since he had known her, she had nearly always seemed afraid of something, typically her visions that Gaius and Uther seemed content to merely call nightmares.

Morgana looked over at him, her emerald gaze meeting his sapphire one. "Merlin?" she murmured.

Merlin shook his head and smiled. "Yes, Gana?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "How much longer until we reach Ealdor?"

"We'll have to make camp for the night," he answered, shrugging.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "You reached my hovel too quickly to have made camp…"

"I didn't stop. I started in the middle of the night and rode until I found you."

Morgana stopped her horse, staring at him in shock. Merlin, noticing her absence beside him, turned and came back, watching in confusion as she dismounted and gestured for him to do the same.

"Gana?" he asked in concern.

"Why?" she asked softly. "Why were in such a hurry to find me? I thought I had made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you?"

Merlin shrugged. "As I told you before, I cannot believe that to be true. You are a beautiful and amazing woman and I love you more than anything. I know there is goodness in your heart, there is darkness and madness there as well, but essentially you have a good and pure heart, you have only been driven to insanity."

Morgana's brow furrowed in thought. "Merlin, I had a vision… You… We… These brands…"

"I know," he said quietly. "I saw it, too, Gana, remember?"

Morgana nodded. "Can we do this? Do you think we can make it through this?"

Merlin pulled her close, stroking her hair as she buried her face in his chest, tears running down her face. "We can, fy nghariad, if we want to. If we are willing to try, to work at this, I know we can make it. You are strong, and your magic is strong. You just need to be taught the proper ways to use it."

"Teach me to make a camp fire?" she asked softly, her voice muffled by his tunic.

"Certainly, Gana," he answered, smiling. "Come here."

She nodded and walked to a small pile of wood he was standing beside.

"Forbearnan," he whispered. Morgana watched in amazement as his eyes glowed gold, causing the small pile of twigs and branches to light.

Merlin nodded to another small pile nearby and Morgana turned to it, focusing on the wood and picturing it lighting in her mind. "Forbearnan," she murmured, she barely felt her magic try to swell to the surface but collapse back. She felt her shoulders slump in defeat. "I can't do it, Merlin…" she whispered sadly.

Merlin walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck. "Fy nghariad, you _can_ do it. It won't be the first, probably not even the second, try, but you will get the hang of it. I promise you."

"It's so easy for you," she muttered.

"I've had magic my whole life, Gana."

Morgana sighed and focused on the calm and relaxed feelings she experienced whenever she was in Merlin's arms. She closed her eyes and murmured the spell again. "Forbearnan."

She heard Merlin's breath catch in his throat and opened her eyes, shocked to see a small flame licking at the twigs in front of them. "I… I did it?" she asked breathlessly.

Merlin grinned and nodded, excitement showing in his eyes. "Yes, fy nghariad, you did."

Morgana heard a girlish giggle escape her lips and spun around in his arms, kissing him in excitement. She felt Merlin's surprise at her sudden actions last only a moment before he kissed her back, gently pulling her closer to him. Morgana tangled her fingers in his hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss slightly. She didn't understand when Merlin pushed her gently away suddenly, his eyes downcast in shame.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Morgana…. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him, amazed at how chivalrous and ridiculous this man could be. "Merlin, are you honestly apologizing for kissing me?"

Merlin frowned at the obvious amusement in Morgana's eyes as she spoke. "I was rather inappropriate with the King's ward…"

Morgana laughed. "Oh, Merlin… I am no longer the King's ward, though I do understand what you are saying. If you're not ready…" she teased.

Merlin felt his face turn even redder at her insinuations. "Morgana…"

"What is it, Merlin?" she asked, her voice teasing, though there was a vulnerability in her eyes which betrayed her true fears, though she would try to make light of them. "Don't you want me?"

Merlin stared at her in shock, could she honestly believe for an instant that he did not want her? How foolish could one woman truly be? "Fy nghariad… of course I do. How could I not?"

Morgana looked up at him, tears threatening. "Truly?"

Merlin raised his hand to her face, tracing from her temple to her jaw with his knuckles. "Morgana, my beautiful Morgana, how could you ever doubt that I love and want you more than anything? Fy nghariad… what can I do? How can I make you believe?"

Morgana leaned her face into his touch, closing her eyes. "You pushed me away…"

Merlin sighed, how could he possibly explain this? "Gana, I _do_ want you. But I want to do things right, I want to married to you before I bed you."

Morgana felt a blush rise in her cheeks at his words. Not only did he apparently want to bed her, he wanted to marry her. She kept her eyes closed, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. Did she want to marry him? She mentally slapped herself. Of course she wanted to marry Merlin, but so soon? Was she ready to move forward that far in their relationship? Her eyes flew open in shock when she felt Merlin's fingers on her face again, tracing the furrow between her brows.

What is it, fy nghariad? What has you so thoughtful?"

"I was thinking of what you said," she confessed.

He looked confused. "What about it?"

"I want that, Merlin," she whispered. "I want to marry you."

Merlin looked absolutely shocked, his jaw dropping, as he stared at her. "Y… You what…?"

"I want to marry you, Merlin."

Merlin smiled and cupped her cheek gently, leaning in for a gentle, chaste kiss. Morgana sighed breathlessly against his lips, she had no idea how he could leave her breathless with the most chaste and innocent of kisses.

"Then marry me, fy nghariad…"


	9. Chapter 9

JayJe: Glad you liked it. Lol. OMG. I know you know what's coming up. Totally epic, right? Probably NOT this chapter, though… So sorry…

MICKEY.G.B: I hope it didn't happen too quickly….? Well now, he proposed, in his awkward Merlin way, but she hasn't answered him yet! :P

**Chapter Nine**

Morgana stared into Merlin's honest sapphire eyes for a long time, trying to decide if he truly meant what he was saying, or if he was only saying it because it's what she wanted to hear. "Did you just…? Merlin… Did you propose to me?"

Merlin shifted his weight nervously. "Um… Yeah…" he mumbled, looking at the ground. "You don't have to say yes, of course. It's not required. If you're not ready, or you don't want to… We don't have to… I don't want you to feel like it's a demand or anything…"

Morgana silenced him by pressing her lips gently against his. "Yes, Merlin. Yes, I will marry you!"

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "You will?"

"Of course I will. Now, let's go back to Ealdor. I want to tell your mother."

Merlin grinned. "You want to tell her first?"

Morgana blushed. "She's the closest to a mother I have ever known, Merlin. Of course I want to tell her first."

Merlin grinned and picked Morgana up by the waist, spinning her round. Morgana laughed as he set her down and kissed her soundly. "Oh, Merlin," she said breathlessly, laughter still in her eyes. "I don't want to wait."

Merlin grinned and turned to the fires. " Forþ fleoge" he muttered.

Morgana smiled as she watched the fires extinguished before Merlin turned and helped her mount her horse. He grinned and mounted his own, starting back towards Ealdor.

Merlin and Morgana dismounted outside Hunith's small home and Morgana entwined their fingers as they walked toward the door. Merlin stopped, tugging lightly at her hand to bring her back to him. He pulled her to his chest, one hand on the small of her back, the other entwined with hers as he leaned in slowly, gauging her reaction, and kissed her gently, chastely. Morgana tangled the fingers of her free hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him softly.

Merlin gradually deepened the kiss, being careful not go faster than she was comfortable with or do anything she didn't want to. Morgana allowed him to deepen the kiss, eager for the contact, though she was nervous. All of this was new to her, and to him, she assumed. She sighed softly against his lips, relieved that he was not an experienced man who would compare her kisses, and anything else they might do, to a variety of other women. This was new to them both, a learning experience. She realized quickly that there was no one she would rather learn with than Merlin.

Merlin brought their intertwined hands up to stroke her face, hairline to jawline, with his knuckles, reveling in the softness of her lips and the perfection of this moment. There could be no more perfect woman in the world, he knew, and no more perfect moment than this that he shared with her now. He opened their mental connection, allowing his mind to brush hers, all the love he felt for her pouring into her through their kiss and their joined minds. He felt a wave of love, longing, and even a little confusion flow from her mind into his. She loved him, she wanted everything with him, and she was confused by her feelings, frightened even.

_Fy nghariad…_ his mind whispered to hers. _I love you. Fy nghariad, fy nghalon, yn eich un chi am dragwyddoldeb. There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise. Nothing you don't want._

He felt Morgana's body relax against his as they kissed. _Mae fy nghalon, fodd bynnag dorri, bob amser wedi perthyn i chi_. Her mind whispered back. _With you, fy nghariad, I am not afraid. I am yours in heart and mind, why not in body as well?_

Merlin groaned softly against her lips, backing her through the front door. They had barely made it into the small home before Morgana attacked Merlin's lips with her own, kissing him passionately and tangling her fingers in his hair. Merlin reciprocated with equal passion, gripping her waist as they stumbled clumsily to his small partitioned area of the cottage.

Morgana was startled to find herself falling backwards but felt Merlin's gently arms catch her and lower her back gently onto his bed roll,

"Fy nghariad… We need to slow down…" Merlin mumbled against her lips, his body lightly pressing hers into the bed.

Morgana felt his hurried kisses slow and turn gentle again as he tried to regain some of his self-control. She could feel how much he wanted her and knew the feeling was mutual. Part of her mind wondered why he _still_ did nothing about it, but most of her mind was relieved. As much as she loved him and wanted to have everything with him, she was afraid she wasn't ready for this yet.

_Fy nghariad…_ she heard him murmur through their mental connection. _Nothing you don't want. We'll wait. We'll take this slowly. _

Morgana shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No, Merlin… I want this…"

Merlin nodded, kissing her softly again, tenderly brushing raven locks from her face, his hand trailing slowly down her face and shoulder to her side. Morgana sighed softly against his lips and tangled her fingers back into his, startled to feel his hand stop by her knee. She felt her skirts bunch in his hand as he slowly shifted her skirt up, running his hand against the bare skin revealed to him with every inch he pushed her skirt. His lips never left hers,

"Merlin…" she gasped softly against his lips, barely registering the fact that the right side of her skirt was now at her hip, Merlin's hand caressing the bare skin of her thigh as he trailed kisses from her lips down her neck.

"Just what do the two of you think you're doing?" An all too familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Merlin pulled away from Morgana as quickly as though she'd burned him, his face flushed with desire and embarrassment. "M… Mother…" he stammered.

Morgana blushed and quickly straightened her skirts, averting her gaze.

Hunith grabbed her son by one of his oversized ears and hauled him toward the door. "You'll sleep here, Morgana. Merlin, you can sleep in the front room. _After_ I have a talk with each of you."

"Ow! Mum." Merlin complained.

Hunith turned a glare in his direction that silenced Merlin immediately. Morgana almost laughed at Merlin's predicament, but then felt bad. She knew that, once Hunith was through talking to Merlin, she'd get her own talking to.

"Yes, ma'am," Morgana answered softly.


	10. Chapter 10

JayJe: Yes, lots of kissing, lol. I know you love it. :P Yes, you do know what happens this chapter. :P

Guest one: (I'll label you guys one and two cause I don't have any other way to do it) You're not offending me at all, I'm always glad when someone points out errors. Yes, I did use google translate, it's the best I could do, as I don't speak Welsh but it fit with the story, and I don't know anyone who DOES speak it. If you want, you could help me out. I'm always willing to learn. Thanks for pointing it out.

sjritts: Well, if they're busy making out, why would they think about that? :P I can't wait for the talks, either. :)

Guest Two: Glad you liked the story! :) I wouldn't want Hunith angry with me, either…

MICKEY.G.B: Yeah… totally embarrassing… But she can't very well have her son disrespecting a woman, particularly one of noble birth, now can she? :P

**Chapter Ten**

Once they were outside Hunith released Merlin's ear, which he promptly started rubbing, looking rather put out. "That hurt, mum," he grumbled.

"How could you be so disrespectful of her, Merlin?" Hunith demanded, her glare softening to disappointment.

Merlin stared at his mother in shock. "Disrespect her?"

"She is a woman, Merlin, she wants to be loved, and to have the perfect wedding night, giving herself to her husband and him to be her first."

"Mother, we're…"

Hunith narrowed her eyes at him. "Until you are married, _if_ you ever manage to make that happen, you will do nothing like that with her. You need to learn to respect women, Merlin. I know that, as Arthur's servant, you don't have much time for relationships or love, but I'll not have you disrespect a woman, particularly not one of noble birth."

Merlin looked down in shame, his cheeks burning red. "Sorry, mum…" he murmured.

Hunith raised an eyebrow at him. "Merlin, it is not me you owe an apology, but Morgana. She is a sweet girl and, more than likely, she is uncertain what she wants other than love. She knows you love her, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, keeping his gaze averted. "More than anything, mum, she means everything to me. I've never… never loved anyone the way I love her. I don't want to lose her, mum, but when she returns to Camelot…"

"Returns to Camelot? Merlin, Uther knows of her magic, he has threatened her with death should she ever return, what on earth do you mean?"

"Arthur is not his father, he is a different person and he does not feel the same about magic as his father does. He has stood up to his father for people who have magic a thousand times before, mother. Arthur will welcome Morgana back with open arms when he is King. Morgana is a woman of noble birth, when she returns to Camelot… I'll lose her…"

The sadness in Merlin's eyes and voice caused Hunith's heart to break for her son. No mother wants her child to suffer, and certainly not to find love only to have it ripped from them by the ranks of nobility. She rested a hand on her sons cheek.

"All the more reason to be careful now, Merlin. When she returns to Camelot, _if_ she does, she will be married off to form or strengthen an alliance, her chastity must remain for that to happen. No nobleman will willingly marry her knowing she is no longer pure, especially if it is at the hands of a servant. Merlin, losing your heart to Morgana was foolish, understandable, but foolish. This will cause you both far more heartache than either of you want, need, or deserve."

Merlin looked away, saddened by the truth of his mothers words. As much as he loved Morgana and wanted her, she would never be his, even if her heart was. "Yes, mother," he murmured.

Hunith wiped a few stray tears from Merlin's cheeks as they fell, he was already feeling some of the heartache that would come from this young love. She knew all too well what it felt like to have love ripped away from you.

Merlin stood quickly and started towards the woods. Hunith caught his arm, looking at him with concern. "Where are you going, Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged. "A walk, I need time to think, mother."

Hunith nodded and released his arm, watching sadly as her son walked dejectedly into the woods. She sighed and got up, walking back inside to talk to Morgana.

The younger woman's head snapped up when the door opened, a hopeful look on her face. Hunith watched the look turn wary and sad, she knew what was coming, and if she had to hazard a guess, had listened to the conversation between mother and son.

"Morgana," she started.

"I heard everything you said to Merlin," Morgana interrupted. "And I care not about any of it. I will not go back to Camelot, I am happy here. I have never been happier than I am here, with Merlin. I have never loved before. He is so sweet, so caring… He is everything I have ever wanted and far more than I deserve. I know that Arthur will want me to return to Camelot, to continue as I was before Uther banished me, but… I cannot. Not when my heart is here, with Merlin. If I never go back to Camelot and being a noblewoman, I will be happy, so long as Merlin is here with me. I know many will think it foolish for me to love someone so far beneath my station, but I believe that love has no bounds."

Hunith smiled softly. Morgana was so passionate and determined, that was something she knew Merlin had always admired about the woman. "Morgana, I know what it is like to love someone and to have that love ripped away. Merlin's father, Balinor…"

"The dragonlord?" Morgana asked in shock.

"Yes," Hunith answered, smiling fondly at the memory. "He was a dragonlord, on the run from Uther's purge. Uther had convinced Balinor that he wanted to talk to Kilgharra, the great dragon, when, truly, he wanted to lock away the last dragon. He tricked Balinor into calling the dragon to him, then Uther locked Kilgharra in that cave with specially enchanted chains. Balinor was forced to run, for fear of execution. He came to Ealdor where I met him, we fell in love quickly. We were married in secret. Uther chased him hear, it was only a few months before he discovered the whereabouts of Balinor. He was forced to flee Ealdor, for Uther was determined to find him, no matter whose Kingdom he was in, and kill him. A few months after Balinor left, Merlin was born. Merlin never knew his father because of Uther. Morgana, I would hate to see something similar happen to you and Merlin. You would be called back to Camelot, what if you were to become with child? Do you truly think they would let you keep the child? More than likely they would keep you here until the child was born and then leave it here, with Merlin, and take you back to Camelot, if Merlin was even fortunate enough to survive. I could not watch such a thing happen to you and not to my son. Morgana, I raised Merlin, so a mother's love is easy for me to feel for him, but you," she smiled. "When you came to Ealdor to help us, I knew you were a good and kind woman who deserved the best in life. If only you had been given a real chance to have the love you want."

Morgana nodded, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I understand," she whispered. "I don't want to leave here. I want to stay here…"

"Unfortunately, child, we do not always get what we want and we must be prepared for that. I only wish you both did not have to feel such heartache."

Morgana nodded. "Where is Merlin? I need to speak with him about this…"

"He went for a walk, he needed to thik, to sort things out in his own mind. I'm certain he wouldn't mind some company, though."

Morgana nodded and rose, hugging the woman who had become like a second mother to her before she walked out the door in search of Merlin.


	11. Chapter 11

icarusLSU: I'm glad you like the story so far, and I'm sorry you feel like Hunith was OOC. :(

JayJe: I wish we could have figured something out, too. That would have been so funny. I feel terrible for them, it's sad. We'll see, they may not kiss again for a while after this…

sjritts: I think your comment about sums it up, lol.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Merlin?_ Morgana asked through their mental connection. _Merlin, where are you?_ She looked around her, more than a little frightened by the dark and quiet woods around her.

_Gana? What's wrong? Where are you? Why are you frightened? _

Morgana could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she had accidently allowed him to feel her silly fears through their connection. At least it had got him to answer her. _I'm in the woods, looking for you. Where are you?_ She heard Merlin's growl of frustration and wondered if he was annoyed with her for wondering into the woods on her own, or if he didn't want her company.

_Stay where you are, Morgana. I'll come to you._

Morgana frowned and curled up under a tree. He had been so concerned before… As soon as she had told him she was looking for him he had become frustrated. _I can just go back…_ she whispered dejectedly as she turned and started to walk back towards Hunith's home.

_No, Gana, don't. Stay where you are._ His voice was firm, demanding, but also softer and more gentle than it had been before.

Morgana sighed and sat back down to wait for him. Moments later she heard a twig crack and she smiled softly, Merlin never was very good at keeping quiet. Merlin stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her, sitting down beside her and pulling her gently into his arms, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, Gana," he whispered. "I was upset by what my mother said…"

Morgana nuzzled him. "I know, I was, too."

"She's right, we shouldn't do this, when you go back to Camelot…"

Morgana pulled away to look at him. "I am _not_ going back to Camelot, Merlin. I'm staying here, with you."

Merlin shook his head. "Gana, what about when Arthur sends for you? Surely you'll go back then. You had so much there. You had the life of a princess…"

Morgana scoffed. "A princess, Merlin? Really? Do most princesses lose the man they grew up believing was their father by the hand of the man who turns out to really be their father and who takes her in as his _ward_? Are most princesses raised to believe something is purely evil only to discover later that they _are_ the very essence of this evil? Tell me, Merlin, do I truly have the life of a princess? Because if _that_ is the life of a princess, I would far rather be here than_ ever_ return to Camelot."

"Gana," he sighed. "You are a woman of noble blood, you deserve the life you were born for. I could never offer you that. If we… If we did this… You could _never_ have the life you deserve. You would forever be looked down on and cast out for it. I will not do this with you until the time is right."

"Right now feels like that time, Merlin," she protested, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Morgana," Merlin sighed. "We're not married. I want everything to be perfect."

"The only thing that would make this perfect is being with you."

"I can't. I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing we didn't wait. That _I_ ruined your chance at a good life."

Morgana sighed and tangled her fingers into his dark hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "Merlin, you are _not_ ruining my chances for a good life. I don't want that life, not anymore. All I ever wanted was love. I never found that as a noble woman, I found it with a servant. I don't want to be a noblewoman."

"Gana, you do so much for the people as the King's ward… The people loved you because of your heart and the way you stood up for them, no matter the consequences."

Morgana shrugged. "Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences. Merlin, I can still stand up for the people. Arthur listens to me, and to you, and he respects our opinions and advice. We can help him become a better King, I don't have to be in a higher station for that."

Merlin smiled a little and shook his head. "No, Morgana. I won't take your chances from you. You deserve better than what I can give you and I won't ruin it."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Merlin, you're not taking anything from me."

"No, I'm not. You're right about that." He stood up and held his hand out for hers. "Come on, we're going back."

Morgana glared and smacked his hand away. "No."

Merlin shrugged and walked away, leaving Morgana confused and feeling very rejected.

_Merlin?_ She tried contacting him through their mental connection. She frowned when she realized she had been blocked from accessing his mind. She felt tears prick her eyes again. She rested her face against her knees, her tears falling onto her dark green skirt. As soon as they had moved here Hunith had made Morgana several simple dresses, long skirts and sleeves only just past her elbows, easier to work in. All simple and one color. She had a dark green, a light blue, and a brown. She loved Hunith as a mother, she had done so much for her, taken her in when she had nowhere to go and no one else to turn to, bought material and made dresses for her, taught her to work with the people and helped her when she struggled, she had advised her in many things and had a rather awkward conversation on marriage, men, and what would happen on her wedding night, which had the younger woman blushing with embarrassment. She had known, vaguely, of such things from hearing the married noblewomen gossiping, though if she was honest, she had never really listened to them.

Morgana fisted her skirt in her hands, crying. She wanted to be with Merlin. She knew it was frowned upon when anyone engaged in such activities outside of marriage, but she wanted to be with Merlin, and they were engaged after all.

She heard a twig crack nearby but paid little attention to it, it was sure to be Merlin and she didn't want to talk to him right now, her heart was aching too much right now, she only wanted to be left alone in her misery.

"Did I not tell you, sister, that he would break your heart?"

Morgana's head snapped up, revealing tears running down her face. "Morgause."

"Of course. I came to help you, Morgana." The blonde knelt before Morgana, taking her hands in her own. "I can help you get over this. You shouldn't give your heart to someone so undeserving. Morgana, you should save your love. Give it to no one."

Morgana glared. "Go away, Morgause. You are unwelcome here."

Morgause sighed. "We can do this the easy way and you can come willingly with me, or we can do it the hard way and Cenred's men will take you by force."

Morgana closed her eyes and opened her mind to Merlin, desperately hoping he would hear her, that the distress she felt would be enough to make him open their connection to her. _Merlin. Please help me… Morgause is here, she wants to take me back with her. _

Morgause shrugged and dropped the raven haired woman's hands, standing and snapping her fingers at two guards who grabbed Morgana by the upper arms and dragged her away, with Morgana screaming and fighting them all the while.

**The End**

**I'w Parhad**

**Don't you love me?! I mean, really? This is the end of this fic. Morgana captured by Morgause, Mergana fighting, Hunith being a bit unsupportive of them… Wow… I'm mean. :) But I gotta keep you reading somehow, don't I?**


End file.
